


You'll be lucky once (waiting for the sun to rise)

by Bootsrcool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, as in scott and allison are the main, pairings show up in order of importance, stiles and scott are next, there will be lots of Sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set first in Season 3b, when Allison dies, but Scott wants to fix it, so he does.</p>
<p>Based of an awesome vine by mccall pack. link to the vine page <br/>here==> https://vine.co/u/1293503232559239168</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death of Allison Argent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just gonna be an update as I go kinda thing, so yeah. :P Hollow Moon has top priority, but when I finish that, Ill get on to this, maybe. 
> 
> Credit for the plot bunny goes to mccall pack on vine, so go check out the page.
> 
> Enjoy!~

“ALLISON!!!!”

They all heard Lydia scream. Of course they did. But all Scott could do was stare as allison started falling and Scott ran to her, catching her before she fell.

“Allison,” Scott whispered mournfully.

“Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?” Allison gasped out.

“Yeah, she’s okay.” He breathed

He grabbed her hand, tried to pull her pain away, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

“I-I can’t,” he said confused. “I can't take your pain.”

“That's because it doesn't hurt,” she said, staring into his eyes.

“No,” he whimpered, watching her as she nodded slightly.

“It's okay,” she whispered.

“No, Allison” Scott repeated in denial, squeezing her hand.

“It's okay, it's okay, it's okay.” She whispered over and over. “It's alright.”

Scott closed his eyes tight, feeling like he was having an asthma attack.

“I’m in the arms,of my first love, the first person I have ever loved, the person I’ll always love. I love you.” 

Allison tried to catch her breath as a few tears escaped Scott’s eyes. Trailing down his cheek.

“Scott,” she reached up and wiped his tears away. “Scott McCall.”

“Please don’t,” he said, leaning into her touch. The last touch he’ll get from her. He shifted her in his arms. “Allison don't, please!” He begged.

“You have to tell my dad, you have to tell my dad!. Tell him,” she gasped silently, fighting for breath. Scott watched as her chest heaved before stilling, her brown eyes closing and her hand fell out of his, onto the ground.

Scott clutched her closer to him, cradling her head in his lap. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, tears falling on her face.

They stayed like that for what could have been hours, or only a few minutes, but the sound of running footsteps had Scott looking up into the devastated face of Chris Argent. Looking back down at Allison, Scott closed his eyes and brought his inner wolf to the surface and threw his head back in a mournful howl full of grief for his lost mate.


	2. What the Future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's all your fault. So fix it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I can tell these chapters are probably gonna be short no matter what, but I'll work on it.
> 
> Enjoy!~

It’s been three weeks since Allison died. Scott was still mourning. Chris and Isaac had left for Paris a week ago, and Scott didn't blame them for leaving. There was too much shit that has happened to them here, and too much to come before they left for college. For now, Scott would leave his bedroom. 

Kira had tried to text and call him at first; trying to convince Scott to go out, or do anything, but she had backed off a week ago when he didn't return her calls or texts. He heard Stiles tell her that he needed his space. Scott appreciated his best friend so much for understanding and not pushing him. All he did was come over to make sure he was eating and be there if Scott wanted to talk.

Stiles had also been working on his Spark, as Deaton had called it. It meant that Stiles was like an alchemist/wizard hybrid kind of thing, and that he could make things happen just because he believes them to work. He was putting all his effort into it, trying to forget about the nogitsune. Put that part of his life behind.

Derek had checked up on Scott a few times, asking if he wanted to talk about anything, and that he understood what Scott was going through. Scott remembered that Derek had lost his first love in a tragic way too, so Scott considered taking him up on that offer.

Surprisingly, Peter showed up to ask if Scott needed anything. He also asked if he would like Peter to kill someone for him, or help him kill someone, but in Peter's creepy way it showed that he was trying and cared.

He had gotten a Skype call from Jackson the week after, when Lydia told him about what happened. Jackson looked like hell with eyes red rimmed and swollen from crying and voice rough, but they had bonded over Allison’s death, even though there wasn't many words shared between them.

Lydia was taking it just as worse next to Scott. Allison had been her best friend, and they were handling her death in horrible ways. Scott with his moping and Lydia with her overshopping and throwing herself into college studies.

That night, when Scott went to sleep, he expected to lay awake until he passed out from exhaustion as usual, but was surprised to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he felt sick to his stomach immediately. He didn't want to see this again. In front of him was himself holding a dying Allison in his arms. He watched in despair as she told him it was okay, and that she loved him. And he watched her die again. 

“It's all your fault.” a voice from behind him said. He spun around to see a woman standing there. She had long black hair, but her face was blurry. 

“Who are you?” Scott asked as he heard Chris come over and take Allison from his arms.

“It doesn't matter. I’m telling you now, that what happened tonight was your fault, so fix it.”

“How?! How can I fix it? She’s gone! She is dead and I’m still here.” Scott shouted.

“Then go back. Fix this, make it better. You need the Spark and Healer to help, but you must fix this, or your future is non-existent.”

Scott screamed as he was bombarded with pictures, visions of what was to come. Of Lydia screaming, predicting the whole of Beacon Hills deaths. Of Stiles dead with his throat slit open by a teens claws. Derek killing himself with wolfsbane bullets to the head. Kira becoming a skin walker. Peter being driven insane at Eichen House by a man with a third eye. His mother dead at the feet of Gerard Argent. Chris shooting his father, then himself on Allison and Victoria’s graves. Malia dying at the hands of her mother. Of bodies piled on top of bodies, everyone in Beacon Hills dying by this giant black beast of a monster. And Scott was all that was left, mourning everyone alone before succumbing to his own wounds, claw marks from a boy a few years younger than himself, his own beta, a voice in his head whispered.

When Scott finally opened his eyes again, he was screaming blue murder to the sky, his mother, Derek and Peter surrounding him.

“Scott, you're awake. You're fine, we’re here.” His mother whispered in his ear.

Scott didn’t say anything. How could he? He just clutched at the three of them, even Peter. He wouldn't let these people die. Not because of him.


	3. The Death and Rebirth of Scott McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes back in time with the help of Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never come close to crying when writing sad or emotional stuff before. I can n longer say that. This was intense to write, and I hope you like it as much as I do. Leave me a comment if you like please? Maybe I'll do it for another story.

The next day Scott sent a text to Stiles asking him to come over. Derek and Peter stayed with him last night and were sat across from him at the dining room table eating an amazing Breakfast his mom made. Scott watched as Peter and his mom make subtle eyes at each other. Scott couldn’t help think back to when his mom was so excited for a date that never went far because Peter was still insane. Looking at them now, he could see some interest and a lot of sorrow in the former alpha’s eyes as he looked at Melissa.

When Stiles got there 10 minutes after sending the text, Scott took a deep breath and started his explanation. He explained how a faceless woman showed him what was to come, what they had to hope and die for. He told of the devastated looks on everyone’s faces, of how it felt so real and that he had to do something, change the past. Stiles looked at him in shock before his eyes hardened. He would do everything he could to help. Peter offered his library and a secret Hale vault filled with old tomes and knowledge with Derek nodding in agreement. Melissa looked at Scott with tears in her eyes, knowing her son had to do this but still being heartbroken about the thought of losing her son.

So they had searched through every book, every website, through the bestiary and had dragged with him the pack and Sheriff and Deaton, who said he would provide any necessary ingredients they would need. Alan and Scott had a heart to heart about how proud the man was of the boy he considered a son.

They had searched for months, quickly dealing with the deadpool, of Peter being reunited with a daughter he couldn't remember holding. Of Kate Argent. It was the day before senior year was to start when they made a breakthrough. Peter had found a few old, dusty books in a hidden safe in the vault detailing time travel and the mechanics behind it. How it was pure magic, no science. How it required a sacrifice of magical power and runes, and it would be excruciatingly painful to the traveler.

Stiles instantly volunteered to be the sacrifice, saying that it was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. 

“And If you're going to rewrite time, you would have me all over again, right?” Stiles said stoically. He had tears running down his face, and his dad was already mourning the loss of his son.

Deaton had quickly put in the order for all the ingredients they would need. Some of it could be bought at Wal-Mart, but a few were ridiculously expensive. They had needed powdered Titans blood, willingly given. That was the most rare and expensive thing on the list. They also needed chalk to draw up runes and some purifying salt. They also needed mountain ash for the outermost circle so there was no backlash to what will take place and affect the town. 

They planned to do the ritual on the weekend, giving Scott and Stiles time to say goodbye and bond deeper than ever with each other for the sacrifice to be meaningful to the eyes of Magick.

It was the night before school started and the pack made their way to the school for Senior Scribe, a tradition for everyone entering the twelfth grade to write their initials on a shelf in the library. It was then that they found out that Scott’s dream was not far away from coming true. The teen Scott saw kill Stiles showed up, claiming to protect Scott when a werewolf with talons almost killed the alpha. Stiles was instantly wary of the teen named Theo, not trusting him for a second. Luckily, the first day of school was a Thursday and Scott and Stiles had planned on skipping Friday anyways.

Scott didn't pretend to be normal Thursday. He stayed with his pack, didn't pretend to pay attention to the teacher, busy focusing on his energy Stiles and Deaton told him everyone had. He talked with his friend's, told Jackson what was going on when the teen facetimed him at lunch, even though it was late at night in London.

He felt great.

Friday came with Scott cuddled in bed with Stiles, embracing each other in the most platonic way imaginable. When they woke up, they meditated together, connecting their energy. They watched as their essence twined together, playing with each other. When they came out of it a few hours later John and Melissa were downstairs sitting on the couch together, looking through photo albums. They had all ended up crying, curled up on the floor covered couch cushions and blankets.

Stiles told Scott how the night of senior scribe, Lydia had offered her bed to him, not in pity or selfishness, but because she wanted Stiles to know that even though she couldn't love him like that, she would like to give him that. Stiles had turned her down, saying it wasn't right and that he loved her so much, but over the years it has turned into more of a best friend/sibling love than a romantic love. Lydia accepted that with a smile and they parted ways with a long hug full of meaning and words not spoken.

When Saturday came, everyone met at the loft where the ritual was taking place. Stiles got to work right away, drawing first the protective circle in the center of the room, requesting everyone think and channel positive thoughts and emotions as he did.He moved onto to summoning the elements, requesting that they grant Scott a safe passage through time. Stiles had explained to everyone that the four elements were a constant in life and time, that they would travel through time with Scott. 

They moved on to a few symbols and runes that only Stiles and Deaton and maybe Peter knew what they meant. When it was finished, Stiles made a broken circle of mountain ash around all the other circles and runes. This was the time to say the final goodbye. 

Scott and Stiles had already spoken to most of the people in the room, but walked around giving them tight hugs anyways. Peter whispered in his ear, asking him to not let him go insane and to kill him if he needed. He also apologized for everything he’d done to the teens.

Chris, who had come back last minute embraced Scott, telling him of hunters that would aid him if he needed if he told them that Argent’s protect their own in french.

Derek gave him a manly hug with lots of back pounding and man tears. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering math equations to him. Stiles had moved on to Derek and was giving small kisses to his face, knowing this was the last time he would have the chance to let Derek know his feelings. Derek pulled back in shock before surging forwards and capturing Stiles lips. Stiles gave a watery laugh before pulling back and giving his dad a hug, whispering in his ear to take care of himself.

When they were finished, they both stepped back into the center circle holding hands. Melissa smiled encouragingly at the duo and the Sheriff looked on, proud of his son. Then they turned to each other and started speaking.

“I, Scott McCall, request humbly to return to another time where I was changed and can become better in spirit and flesh.” Scott said clearly.

“I, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, accept your request and give myself to the elements and Magick to ensure your safe passage to the time you were physically and spiritually changed.” Stiles intoned. As they started to glow, power radiated through the room, brushing through the onlookers hair and clothes. As Stiles turned his blinding smile to Scott, Scott smiled back, thinking of the night he got bit as hard as he could with positive emotions. As the glow started to fade, so did Stiles. Scott kept eye contact but could see out of the corner of his eye that he was facing too. As they faded, a tear ran down both boy’s cheeks. Then there was a sucking sensation, a pull of his body as his hands gripped the ghosts of Stiles. Then there was nothing.

Scott awoke with a gasp, staring into the red eyes of Peter Hale.


	4. The one with a confused Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has been bitten again and a surprise on the side.

While Peter had his teeth in Scott’s side, he did what he should have done before he knew what he knew now. He wrapped his arms around him. Peter paused in confusion before leaning down and sniffing Scott's neck. He let out a small growl, but not a threatening one, just a growl of acknowledgement. 

“Peter,” Scott whispered into his furry chest. A tiny flinch had him looking up to see Peter's eyes slowly bleed to normal human blue as his alpha shape returns to human. 

“Oh my God. It worked!” Scott thought outloud. “It really worked!”

“What worked?” Peter asked, looking at Scott like he was crazy. And he really could be.

“What?”

“Who do you know my name?” Peter continued. “How did you recognize me? Why are you so calm?”

“Oh my God,” Scott repeated.

“SCOTT!!”

Scott turned around to where he could see someone running towards them very fast. Beyond, he could pick up the sounds of someone he saw just a few minutes ago in a different time yell out.

“Stiles get back here!”

Scott gasped as he was pushed into Peter, who stumbled back, arms around Scott as Stiles tackled him.

“Stay there Peter. This is how we explain why you're out of a coma. You woke up confused and walked out of the hospital, not knowing where you were going and Scott found you while we were looking for the other half of the body. This is your explanation.”

Peter opened his mouth, but never got a chance to speak.

“Stiles get back here!” The Sheriff yelled. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes before standing up.

“Dad, over here,” Stiles said , inserting a tone of confusion and awe in his voice.

“Stiles, you're here?” Scott asked, throat choked up.

Stiles looked over with a sheen of tears in his eyes. “Yea buddy, we’ll talk more later okay? I need to tell you something.”

“Stiles, I thought you told me that Scott was home,” the Sheriff said in disappointment. 

“Mr. Stilinski, Stiles didn't know I followed him. After he left, I rode my bike here.” Scott said. “That's not important though. Look, this guy says his name is Peter Hale, and that he doesn't know where he is. Look at him, he’s wearing a hospital gown.”

Everyone turned to look at Peter, who was honestly confused. “Hi,” he said, raising his hand.

The Sheriff stared at him for a minute before turning back to the two newly made 16 year old's. “Fine. Get out of here. I’ll deal with you tomorrow. Scott, I’ll be talking to your mother.” They both nodded before walking away. When they were out of earshot of Stiles dad, Stiles started whispering. 

“Peter, go along with the confused ex-coma patient gig. Scott and I will visit you tomorrow after school, but please don't kill anybody. We’ll explain what we can later.”

“I’m sorry Peter. I’ll work out everything, don’t worry.” Scott whispered.

There was silence for a few paces before they got a reply.

“Thank you.”


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott talk. It's very dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but its something. I wrote myself into a corner in Hollow Moon, so I decided to take a small break from it and write up a few chapters of this and my Stalion drabbles which is going to gain a better name soon. Soo, yep!
> 
> Enjoy!~

They rode in Stiles Jeep in silence to Scott's house. The whole time they were driving though, they never let go of each other, keeping skin to skin contact. When they got to the McCall residence, they went straight upstairs to Scott’s room. Then they both collapsed on his bed.

“Stiles,” Scott sniffed, burying his head into the teens neck.

“It’s all fine, Scott. I’m here. You don't have to do this alone. It’s fine.” Stiles murmured into Scott's hair. “I’m here, Scotty,” he whispered breathlessly. “I was dead, gone like I became part of the Force or some shit, and now I’m here.”

“I missed you, it feels like we’ve been apart for months, not minutes.” Scott says into his neck.

“I know buddy.”

They stayed curled up like that for the rest of the night, cuddled together. When Scott's alarm went off a few hours later, Scott's breath hitched and he almost started crying again. Stiles wrapped his arms around his brother and hummed a little tune.

“I’m going to see Allison today,” he said, voice filled with fear and awe.

“You're in control?” Stiles asked suddenly. “Do we need to train you again?” He said with a small quirk of his lips. Scott weakly smiled back, nodding his head. “Great! Now, what do we tell Peter?”

“We really should tell him the truth. He will know if we are lying and I don’t think there’s a way to say anything other than that we time traveled with his help. It might help him for what’s to come too.”

“Or it will give him more time to think on how not to fuck up what he fucked up last time.”

“Stiles, you saw his face for those last few months. He wanted to help us. We can't treat him like we did last time or it will be the same thing all over again.” 

Stiles sighed and nodded. “Can we tell Derek too?”

Scott hesitated before nodding uncertainly. “Not yet though. Later. We don't want to freak him out. You know how he was in the beginning.” Stiles nodded sadly before getting up. 

“Come on, we need to get you ready to woo Allison again.”


	6. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott starts high school all over again. Maybe he will get better grades this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! 
> 
> Short hiatus to get over a writers block. my attention will be on my Steter story, Hollow Moon for the next little bit, because I'm behind on chapters for that. I'm kinda posting as I write for this story as well as my Stalion drabbles. So I'm sorry if you're expecting a schedule for them, but they are mostly just side stories to help with writers block for Hollow Moon.
> 
> That said, these are going to be finished eventually. Its just gonna be slow going :P
> 
> Enjoy!~

They rode in Stiles Jeep in silence to Scott's house. The whole time they were driving though, they never let go of each other, keeping skin to skin contact. When they got to the McCall residence, they went straight upstairs to Scott’s room. There they both collapsed on his bed.

“Stiles,” Scott sniffed, burying his head into the teens neck.

“It’s all fine, Scott. I’m here. You don't have to do this alone. It’s fine.” Stiles murmured into Scott's hair. “I’m here, Scotty,” he whispered breathlessly. “I was dead, gone like I became part of the Force or some shit, and now I’m here.”

“I missed you, it feels like we’ve been apart for months, not minutes.” Scott says into his neck.

“I know buddy.”

They stayed curled up like that for the rest of the night, cuddled together. When Scott's alarm went off a few hours later, Scott's breath hitched and he almost started crying again. Stiles wrapped his arms around his brother and hummed a little tune.

“I’m going to see Allison today,” he said, voice filled with fear and awe.

“You're in control?” Stiles asked suddenly. “Do we need to train you again?” He said with a small quirk of his lips. Scott weakly smiled back, nodding his head. “Great! Now, what do we tell Peter?”

“We really should tell him the truth. He will know if we are lying and I don’t think there’s a way to say anything other than that we time traveled with his help. It might help him for what’s to come too.”

“Or it will give him more time to think on how not to fuck up what he fucked up last time.”

“Stiles, you saw his face for those last few months. He wanted to help us. We can't treat him like we did last time or it will be the same thing all over again.” 

Stiles sighed and nodded. “Can we tell Derek too?”

Scott hesitated before nodding uncertainly. “Not yet though. Later. We don't want to freak him out. You know how he was in the beginning.” Stiles nodded sadly before getting up. 

“Come on, we need to get you ready to woo Allison again.”

Stiles drove them to school, Scott giving his mother a giant hug, surprising her. She asked who died and Scott almost started crying but pulled himself together in time, saying something along the lines of how he can't show he loves his mother without being under suspicion.

When they got to School, they tried to act like they used to before werewolves and supernatural. 

It was hard.

When Stiles saw Lydia, he almost called out to her like he usually did before remembering they were in a time where Lydia didn't know him yet. He couldn't even string any words together to sprout some ridiculous line of how beautiful she was, or talk in poetry about her hair and eyes and height.

It was the same when they saw Isaac walk by them in the hallways; how he was obviously in pain. 

When they got into their seats for the first class, Scott was so focused on listening for Allison, he was startled when Stiles nudged him when his name was called for attendance.

10 minutes into class, he heard it.

“-everything but a pen. How could I forget a pen?”

Scott’s breath hitched. For a moment it felt like he was having an asthma attack. He watched the vice principal led her through the hall and into the classroom.

“Class, meet your new classmate, Allison Argent.”

She smiled nervously now, just like she did then. As she took the seat behind him, he passed her a pen.

“Thanks,” she said, taking the pen from his fingers. She leaned in closer, looking at him. “Are you okay? You don't look so good.”

“I-I’m fine. Nerves,” he blurted out before blushing in mortification.

She smiled shyly. “Same. I can't believe I forgot a pen,” she said, leaning back in he chair.

“I forgot my bag at the start of middle school,” he told her, his voice less shaky. “Just forgetting a pen is nothing compared to the embarrassment I felt when all my teachers asked me class after class where my things were.” 

Allison giggled and Scott beamed.

“Hey, do you wanna hang out sometime?” he asked before his nerves got the better of him.

Her smile dimmed down some. “I’m not looking for a-”

“I'm not asking for a date,” he hurried to explain. “Just, hanging out? I could show you some neat places to go around town.”

“Neat places?” she repeated, her smile growing. “Okay. I’m Allison. You knew that already, sorry,” she flushed slightly.

“It's okay, I’m Scott.” he smiled at her, eyes roving all over her face, memorizing her before writing his number on the corner of a sheet.

She put it in her phone before he got a text from her old number. 

-and now you have mine-

Scott smiled as he sent her a smiley face before putting his phone away at Stiles discrete cough.


End file.
